


(Не)высказанное нами

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Три слова, казалось бы, что они могут сделать? Очень многое. Ведь главное контекст.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 4





	(Не)высказанное нами

_— Молли, пожалуйста, без всяких вопросов, скажи лишь три слова._  
  
Казалось бы, что тут может быть такого? Но Молли до сих пор трясло от того, что она услышала дальше.  
  
_— Какие три слова?  
  
— Я тебя люблю._  
  
В тот момент ей показалось, что ей словно загнали нож в спину. Он знал. Он знал, что эти слова причинят ей боль. Да как… Как он _смел_ её об этом просить? После всего, что она для него сделала. После всего, что было. Она и не думала, что он сможет поступить так жестоко.  
  
Молли не знала, зачем заставила его сказать слова первыми. Это была глупость. Сиюминутный порыв, который не принёс ничего, кроме боли.  
  
Она столько раз представляла, как он ей это скажет. Эти заветные три слова. Но от них она не получила никакой радости. Только привкус пепла на губах.  
  
Как ей теперь смотреть ему в глаза?  
  
— Молли?  
  
Она вздрогнула, услышав этот голос. Нет, нет, нет… _Она не готова._ Не готова с ним встретиться.  
  
— Привет… Шерлок, — выдавила она, обернувшись.  
  
Он стоял на пороге лаборатории. Как всегда в своём пальто и строгом костюме. Без намёка на недавний срыв на наркотики. Словно не было ничего. Словно _ничего_ не случилось.  
  
Можно ли так же забыть и об их последнем разговоре?  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросила Молли, отвернувшись. Она принялась перебирать бумаги, делая вид, что очень занята. Может, он уйдёт?  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Ты не отвечала на мои звонки, — заметил Шерлок. — И на смс тоже.  
  
— Я… Я забыла телефон в куртке, — сказала Молли. Вернее, солгала, телефон лежал у неё в сумке, и она специально игнорировала вызовы Холмса. Она не могла снять трубку. Не после того, что случилось. — Прости, но я сейчас очень занята, и…  
  
Шерлок (и когда он только успел оказаться рядом с ней?) аккуратно перехватил её руку за запястье.  
  
— Ты перекладываешь эту папку с места на место уже в пятый раз, Молли. Думаю, она только порадуется, если ты отвлечёшься и оставишь её в покое.  
  
Молли закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Папка выпала на стол из её слегка дрожащих пальцев.  
  
— О чём ты хочешь поговорить? — робко спросила она, отмечая, что Шерлок так и не отпустил её руку.  
  
— О нашем последнем разговоре, — последовал ответ. Молли снова словно ножом полоснули. Она вырвала руку.  
  
— Послушай, Шерлок, я не знаю, что это было. Какой очередной эксперимент подбил тебя так себя повести, но это было низко, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Я думала, что мы друзья, но… — Молли резко покачала головой. — Мне жаль, что я заставила тебя сказать то, чего ты не чувствуешь, но…  
  
— Я не говорил, что этого не чувствую, — тихо перебил её Шерлок.  
  
Молли замерла. Ей, должно быть, послышалось.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, что этого не чувствую, Молли, — Шерлок посмотрел ей в глаза. Казалось, теперь он оробел и не знал, как выразить мысли. — Я в этом не блещу, и выражать эмоции для меня сложно, но выслушай меня, хорошо?  
  
Хупер невольно кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу в этот момент. Шерлок вздохнул и убрал руки в карманы пальто, словно не знал, куда ещё их деть.  
  
— Да, в тот момент, мне действительно было нужно, чтобы ты это сказала. Я не мог сказать почему, потому что от этого зависела твоя жизнь, — Молли хотела его прервать, но он поднял руку, прося её помолчать. — Не сейчас, Молли, пожалуйста, — Шерлок выпрямился, продолжая всё так же смотреть на неё. — Но когда ты заставила меня сказать эти слова, я понял… Понял, что только тогда увидел весь контекст… Я не мог потерять тебя из-за очередной игры, в которую меня втянули. Из-за нескольких глупых слов, которые… которые внезапно оказались правдой. Вот в чём эмоциональный контекст, Молли. Я люблю тебя, — просто и без прикрас признался Шерлок.  
  
Хупер стояла молча, не веря своим ушам. Опять эти три заветных слова. Теперь сказанные ей в лицо с той серьёзностью и чувством, которое не давало сомневаться в искренности. И всё же… Всё же она боялась поверить. Поверить, чтобы затем снова разочароваться.  
  
Молли протянула руку, которую Шерлок тут же взял в свои ладони. Его глаза, чистые и светлые, похожие на морскую воду, — в них она не видела ни намёка на обман. Искренность, тревога, неуверенность и надежда — всё это в них было, но не ложь. _Его ложь она знала слишком хорошо._  
  
— А я тебя, — ответила она тихо и несмело.  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг, в раз сократив расстояние между ними. Пока в одной его руке покоилась ладонь Молли, другая скользнула к её лицу, очерчивая его контуры самыми кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — признался Холмс.  
  
— Ну так поцелуй уже, глупый, — улыбнулась в ответ она.  
  
А следом его губы стёрли эту улыбку, чтобы подарить новую.


End file.
